


Broken

by live_and_let_live



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Ghostfacers - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, Cheese, Episode: s03e13 Ghostfacers, Fake Character Death, Happy Ending, I'm just being safe, M/M, Not really Mature, Suicide, The Ghostfacers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't enough Ed/Corbett fanfiction out there, so I though I'd add some more.<br/>Second version of a story in which Ed loves Corbett back properly.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this story, I've posted them in a series. The first part is the same and depending on preference, either a happier version, a more sad version, or both versions can be read. It is not necessary for both to be read, as they are separate stories save for the beginning.  
> 

_Why him?_  


That's the thought that runs through Ed's head as the steely texture of the metal rebar becomes visible through Corbett's throat, a sheen of sticky blood clinging to its surface. Ed's mouth hangs open in a horrified contortion as the death-echo of his teammate shudders and gasps in pain before him. He tries the radios in a desperate attempt to reach Harry, but all he gets is static.  


With Maggie passed out within the salt circle, he steps out of its safety, tears coming to his eyes as he approaches his dying friend. He knows about Corbett's feelings towards him, how could he have not? With the French vanilla coffee, and the almost constant dreamy smiles directed at him, he couldn't miss them. And now Corbett is dead, and is dying again, and again, and again right in front of him, and there's nothing he can do.  


Seconds later Dean runs into the room and stares at Ed in horror.  


"Dammit! What did I say about the circle? Get back in the goddamn circle!" Ed winces at the angry tone, but stays glued to the spot, more tears escaping as he watches Corbett suffer. Dean shouts again.  


"Christ Ed! Am I gonna have to move you back in? I told you, only somebody who was loved by a sprit can break them out of a death-echo! There's nothing you can do for him man!" But there is, Ed thinks.  


"He loves me." Ed says, tearing his eyes away from the sight before him. He realises his use of the present tense, but doesn't correct himself. Dean's eyes roll.  


"No man, not that type of love, I bet that kid loved everyone. It has to somebody he was in love with. Now get back in the goddamn circle before I shove your ass in there!" Ed lets out another sob, hating to hear about Corbett in the past tense. He steps back into the salt circle and returns his eyes to the death-echo.  


"He is ... He _was_ in love with me..." Dean joins him in the circle and checks his gun. He raises his eyebrows at Ed.  


"Like _loved_ loved you? As in gay loved you?" Ed lets more tears run down his cheeks.  


"Yeah.... Or at least he acted like it... what can I do to get him out of that?" Ed still is unable to stop the sobs leaving his mouth and shaking his body, but turns to Dean hopefully.  


"Ur, wow man, okay that's great actually. Just talk to him, let him know it's you, maybe convince him to help us, if he _did_ love you then it should get him out." Ed looks doubtful, but steps out of the circle and moves in front of Corbett. He looks back at Dean, doubt filling his eyes.  


"Go on man, it's worth a shot, yeah?" Ed reaches an arm forwards and places his hand where Corbett's shoulder should be. He can feel the shudders Corbett makes and a cold feeling encases his hand. He wills his tears away and looks into Corbett's eyes.  


"Corbett? Corbett can you hear me?" Ed's voice wavers but he continues.  


"Corbett, you meant so much to the team, you meant so much to me. And... and you were so sweet, and you cared so much for the team. You were such a valuable part of the Ghostfacers...." Tears come back to Ed and he looks down. He feels the cold shuddering stop, and looks back. Corbett is smiling at him, blood is dripping from his neck but he's _smiling_ at Ed, and it's the most beautiful thing, and now Ed really can't stop crying.  


"And Corbett... I know all this... I know all this and so much more, because I... because I loved you. Corbett, I _love_ you. And if I get out of here alive I don't know what I'm going to do, because there's going to be nobody to make me French vanilla coffee, or to help with the equipment, or to look at me like I'm the only person in the world, or be in love with me.... And I know that sounds selfish, so just... just know that I love you too, and if you could help us... help _me_ out here, I would be forever grateful to you, Corbett." Ed's properly crying now, and Dean is pulling him back into the circle. Then Corbett follows Ed with his eyes and and shakily opens his mouth.  


"E-Ed..." He mutters, the rebar appearing in his throat once again, and a familiar look of admiration coming onto his bruised face.  


"E-Ed... I l-love y-you..." Ed quickly steps out of the circle and tries to hug Corbett, but the death-echo is gone. Ed breaks down and falls to the floor sobbing. Dean walks over to his duffel and grabs the salt from it. Making a separate circle around Ed.  


"Look lover-boy, I'm gonna go find Sam, please keep yourself in the circle this time." Ed nods, wincing as a beginning of a headache thrums in his skull.  


"And keep the girl safe too!" Dean shouts as he exits the main hall. Ed just curls into a ball and tries to fall asleep, hoping that maybe the ghost-man will be able to get past the salt and kill him too, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. He wonders why they didn't listen to Dean and Sam last time they met, why they had to go on messing around with all this ghost hunting. Maybe then Corbett would still be alive, but then Ed would have never met him. But Ed guesses Corbett would be better off alive than dead. Ed also thinks he'd be better off dead than alive. With the image of Corbett dying playing over in his head, he falls unconscious.  


\---------------------------

 _Corbett is dead_  


When he wakes up, facing the padded roof of the van, the events flood into his mind, drowning him. Ed finds it hard to breath.  


With this sudden realisation hitting him like a train, Ed sits up and gasps in air. He rips his glasses from his face and puts his head in his hands, his body shakes and tears flow freely down his face. A hard banging makes Ed whips his head up and grabs his glasses, shoving them onto his face and trying to stand in the cramped interior of the van.  


"Hey man, you okay?" Harry's (much too cheerful) voice echoes through the van, and suddenly Ed feels very small.  


"I... fuck, I let him die Harry! He w-was so excited, and... oh my god Harry..." Ed turns away from his friend and shudders.  


_"What have I done..."_

Harry climbs into the back of the van and puts a hand on Ed's shoulder.  


"You know there's nothing we could have done Ed, and Corbett would've wanted to go that way, he died a hero Ed..." Harry trails off as he notices Ed's red and raw eyes staring daggers into his head.  


"Harry, he wouldn't have wanted to die at all, not while he was just starting out, I should've saved him, I could've saved him!" Ed collapses against the back of the seats and Harry shuffles towards the back door of the van.  


"Look man, I'll be inside with Maggie and Spruce, we're sorting through new intern applications. Join us later if you want." Harry leaves the van and shuts the door firmly. Ed doesn't move at all, just scowls at the idea of the gang searching for a new intern so soon after Corbett's death. Hell, they didn't even know his parents. Ed can imagine the struggle they'll be going through, how does anybody explain to grieving parents that their son was speared through the throat by an angry spirit.  


They don't.  


Ed finds himself exiting the van angrily and storming up to the house, he thunders down the stairs. Three sets of eyes turn toward him as he grabs Harry by the collar and pulls him up towards his face.  


"What the fuck are you doing?! We just got a teammate killed, what yesterday? And you're already looking to replace him! No! Stop looking over these bloody applications and let me have some bloody time before we go hiring another puppy to follow us around! Nobody will ever be half as good an intern as Corbett was, and if you guys are so _heartless_ that you really don't care about Corbett, then I quit okay?! I refuse to go on without acknowledging Corbett's death... and he lov... I-fuck... He loved me... and I might've, Christ... I might've loved him too if he was still... still alive." Ed releases his hold on Harry's shirt collar and tears run down his cheeks once again. Harry runs a hand through his hair in exasperation.  


”Mate look, I sorry that he died. We all are, but you need to let this go. Our job is demanding, I knew somebody would die eventually, and it was only a matter of time before our job got one of us killed…” Ed looks into Harry’s eyes with a stony glare set on his face.  


” _Harry_ , I don’t think you get what I’m saying to say, we shouldn’t have let him come to the Morton house as his first mission with us. We knew it was gonna be more dangerous than any of our other missions. Harry please don’t search for somebody else. They don’t have the same level of experience as we do. It’s too dangerous to take another intern into the field without proper training, and we can’t give them that proper training.” Harry looks at Ed incredulously.  


”We need somebody to make our coffee…  


”Oh for fucks sake Harry, make your own goddamn coffee.” Ed says angrily, his voice breaking at the end. Harry shouts after Ed as he briskly walks out of the room, but Ed keeps walking, furiously rubbing his eyes.  


Ed doesn’t stop when he reaches the front door, he joust throws it open and runs into the street beyond. And when the delivery van speeds towards him, he doesn’t move a muscle. Not because he’s scared though.  


It’s because maybe, he wants to get hit.  


\------------------------

The van tries to slow down, but Ed is hit and violently thrown into the air. He’s out cold before he hits the ground.  


Ed doesn’t regain consciousness fully, he can hear voices though. Voices shouting to him. The voices are barely echos, but they’re there, and he can hear them. He supposes that it’s only because none of his other senses are working. He’s completely numb. The shouting is accompanied bu a low and constant beeping, which before Ed can really process what’s happening, is slowing down. And then it’s constant, ongoing. The voices get louder, and then cut out all together. Ed can hear nothing but white noise, and see nothing but black.  


Then a familiar smell comes to him, although he can’t quite tell what it is. Gradually he is able to stand, although everything is still black. He feels a weight on his shoulder and turns around. As his vision returns, he remembers the smell.  


_French Vanilla_  


\----------------------

Ed’s vision focuses and a Familiar face accompanies the smell. 

_**Corbett** _  


Ed rushes forwards and envelopes Corbett in a hug, but he feels a wet sensation on his neck. Corbett is crying.  


"Corbett... hey, why are you upset?" Corbett pulls up to arms length and stares into his eyes sadly.  


"You... you're dead... Ed if you're here it means you died!  


"Oh Corbett..." Ed pulls Corbett back into his chest and breathes heavily, Vanilla invading his senses. Corbett shakes in Ed's embrace, his face buried in Ed's neck. He murmurs strings of words against Ed's shoulder. Ed pulls his head away and Corbett follows, although they both keep their arms firmly locked around the other.  


"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." Ed whispers, both their visions turn slightly hazy around the edges.  


Corbett rests his forehead against Ed's and smiles."  


"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Corbett respects over and over again. Ed cuts off the stream of words with a press of his lips to Corbett's, Corbett continues mumbling against Ed's lips.  


"I love you, I love you, I lov-mmph..." Corbett is cut short as Ed deepens the kiss, moving his arms from around Corbett's shoulders to around his waist, pressing their hips together and tilting Corbett back, bending him backwards slightly. They stay like this for a while, each of them focused on the other, on the presence of the other's lips on their own. Ed moves his mouth down Corbett's jaw, down to his neck.  


"I love you too." They rock slightly, side to side as they smile into each other. Corbett pulls Ed away and looks into his eyes. Ed gazes back, a content smile on his face.  


The darkness around the edges of their vision spreads, until their vision becomes hazy. As they fade to black, Corbett places his lips on Ed's and that's how they stay, as they disappear into the darkness.  



End file.
